Deep In His Cold Heart
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [SasuSaku][COMPLETE]A fanfic about Sasuke's feelings to Sakura. It was a year after the chuunin exams and Sasuke fell for Sakura but doesn't know how to tell her. Will he confess it to her? R&R to find out![revised chapter 1]
1. Watching Over Sakura

**Author's Note: **Hello, Everyone! I'm new in making Naruto fanfics (Which means that this is my first Naruto fic) so please in making reviews, NO FLAMES! I'm a SasuSaku fan since I saw them together. You can make requests for other NON YAOI or NON YURI pairings (eg. NaruHina, ShikaIno,) and for what would happen in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or anything in the story. I only own the OCs I made here. If I own it, Sasuke shouldn't have been harsh to Sakura and Sasuke shouldn't leave Konoha :(.

**Pairings:** The major pairing for this fanfic is SasuSaku (My favorite pairing) and you can make requests for other pairings (Shonen and Shojo ai is NOT ALLOWED.)

**NOTE: I revised Chapter 1 because the old one was not that good…**

Okay, let's start:

---

Deep In His Cold Heart

Chapter One: Watching Over Sakura

At the fire Country, There's a village called Konoha, a village where leaves are nicely flying with the wind. It was a new beautiful day. Two people are training together at the forest. One of them is a pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura and the other one is a silent, raven-haired boy named Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura is still training as Sasuke watches over at her quietly. Sasuke looked at her as she throws Kunais on the dolly (Or Scarecrow?). Some of the kunais hitted the target but some didn't.

'She's improving now. She's not that bad after all. I always thought She's annoying but now…' Sasuke thought as he smiled to Sakura.

As Sakura trains she whispered, "Sasuke-kun, as you said A while ago, I'll improve!"

(An Hour Ago) FLASHBACK

Sakura saw Sasuke near the forest, finishing the training. As usual, she came near him and greeted him sweetly.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Can I Train with you?" She said with Joy.

Sasuke silently finished his morning training and looked at Sakura with a Grin. "Sorry, But I'm finish already. You need to improve to learn more skills." Sasuke said

"Oh, but… can you watch me train… in the forest?" Sakura asked shyly at Sasuke, trying not to blush.

Sasuke thinks as he decides his answer.

"Okay. But make sure you'll show me that you can improve." He decided as he smiled at Sakura, who blushed as he did that.

Inner Sakura Reacted again. _Hell Yeah! Sasuke will watch me train! Love Rules!_ Inner Sakura shouted at Sakura's mind.

Then Sakura started training at the forest as Sasuke watches over her quietly.

END OF FLASHBACK

After a few minutes, Sakura finished her morning training.

Feeling tired, she pants as she came near to Sasuke to tell him that she's done training.

"Sasuke-kun… Is it fine that I'm finished?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled as he replied, "Yes, you trained very well. You improved. You're stronger than I think. I admired your hardworking personality." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I'm really tired." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his body.

Sasuke's face turned light red, or for short, he blushed. 'Her embrace is as warm as her heart but… I have a very cold heart.' Sasuke said.

Then Sasuke felt something warm inside his body. 'What is this feeling? No… it can't be… Love?' Sasuke thought again as Sakura stopped her embrace.

Suddenly, they saw a white-haired jounin who was also their sensei (teacher).

"Hey, you two! Stop acting like lovebirds there! We have to meet somebody later 12:00 noon. So stop training already." It was Kakashi, telling them to stop.

Sakura laughed. "But Kakashi, we're done already. I'm just… watching over her." Sasuke said as he was blushing while looking at Sakura.

Kakashi was laughing. "Oh, my mistake… So it's 10:00 in the morning! Don't be late later at the meeting! We have an evaluator who'll check our team for a month." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura grew curious. 'I wonder who's that…' Sakura thought. Then Kakashi waved goodbye and disappeared in a second with a "poof!"

Sasuke and Sakura left the forest and saw a blonde, noisy boy who was also their teammate, Naruto.

He was running to see them. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Please don't say that the two of you had a DATE!" Naruto said, feeling jealous.

Behind him is a blue-haired, shy girl named Hinata. She was not their teammate but she's the only female rookie who's in love with him. "Naruto-kun, don't be… jealous. They're just friends. They won't date in their ages." Hinata said as he calmed Naruto down.

"Oh, Hinata! Hi there!" Naruto said, facing at Hinata, who blushed again shyly.

Sakura laughed. "Of Course! Hinata's right… We didn't date… Sasuke-kun just watched me train." Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed again. 'OOH… Sasuke's in LOVE? Why is he blushing as he looks at Sakura-chan? He's really my rival!' Naruto thought, staring at Sasuke's handsome face.

Sasuke smiled. "Sakura, tell him that we have a meeting later 12:00 noon. We'll meet someone who'll check in our team." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and started to speak. "Naruto, we have a meeting later to meet someone who'll evaluate us! Don't be too lively if you see him or her!" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "I heard that from Kakashi-sensei! See ya later! Bye Sakura-chan and Sasuke!" Naruto said, moving away with Hinata.

The two had sweatdrops dropping from their faces. "It's rare to see him hanging out with Hinata…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled. "I think they make a nice pair." Sasuke said. 'Like us.' He thought as he hides it with his feelings.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… Can we eat lunch together?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke smiled and held her hand. "Sure. That will be fine." Sasuke replied.

After that they ate both riceballs for lunch.

Suddenly, there's a black-haired girl looking at them blankly, like a spy. 'Sasuke and Sakura… get ready to be in love with each other! Hehehe… good thing I picked 7 so that I'll check on their team.' She thought as she looked at the two. (A/N: That girl is a SasuSaku fangirl and not an OC for Sasuke!)

Sasuke and Sakura had a happy time together and it was 11:30 so, they went in the bridge, where the meeting will begin.

END OF CHAPTER 1

---

So how was it? I'm sorry it's short and the end of the chapter sucks… but I'll try to improve and update soon! I hope You liked it… Please R&R so that I'll improve for the next chapter.


	2. The Meeting

**Author's note:** YAY! Chapter 2 is here! Requested pairings will come on the next chapters. I'll try to improve the next chapters too so… still no flames. Thank you for the reviews! It would help me improve my fanfics. I'm planning to make this long, so be patient. I edited this chapter because some are complaining already!

Okay, I know lots of characters here are OOC but I just want them to change. It's okay in fanfics to have OOC, right?

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I only own the OCs I'll create here…

**Major Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Requested pairings:** NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen (Some can still request but don't request YAOI or YURI pairings!)

Okay, Let's start now:

Deep in His Cold Heart

Chapter Two: The Meeting

As Sasuke and Sakura walked, going to the bridge, there's a black-haired girl peeping behind the trees. She is 13 years old, same as the ages of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto (A/N: The story happened a year after they had the first Chuunin exam). 'Are they ready to meet me? I'll wait for Kakashi-san to call me…' She thought. She looked at the bridge and she noticed that Naruto came earlier than Sasuke and Sakura.

"Heh, heh… I'm earlier than you two!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Idiot…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura sighed. "So, what? I hope Kakashi-sensei won't come late again!" She said.

"Like last year…" Sasuke told the two. Naruto started to complain. "AWWW! NOT AGAIN! HE'S ALWAYS LATE IN A MEETING! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE SINCE 11:15! It's already 12:05!"

Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

Suddenly, Kakashi came and called the girl's name, "Alyanna! Get ready to meet my cool team!" Alyanna came out from the trees, laughing. "Okay,I'm really excited to see them especially… (points at Sasuke and Sakura) them!" She said.

The trio saw Kakashi and behind him… is a girl taller than Sasuke. "Sorry guys, I just slipped in a banana peel!" Kakashi said, making a false excuse.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sweatdropped and Alyanna laughed. (A/N: Alyanna is me, the author! I just want to be included in my story)

"Okay, let's start the meeting." Kakashi said. "But first, I'd like you to meet Alyanna, the person who'll check our team for a month or, for short… the evaluator! She'll grade our team from 1- 100. The lowest score is 50 and the highest is 100."

Alyanna smiled and greeted the trio. "Hello there, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san. My Name's Alyanna and I'm 13 years old."

'She's 13 and taller than Sasuke? I bet she drank too much milk everyday…' Naruto thought.

'I hope she won't steal Sasuke-kun from me…' Sakura thought.

'I think I saw this girl a while age, while Sakura and I were eating lunch.' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi noticed that the three were so silent. "Oh, Don't you want to greet her? She'll grade us, don't forget… and the highest one will have A PRIZE…" He said with humor, looking at Naruto. Naruto grew excited. "A PRIZE?" Naruto shouted. "Okay, then I'll introduce myself!"

"My Name is Uzumaki Naruto, Alyanna-san! I'm the best one in the trio and I love Ramen! I want to be a hokage one day and to be a strong ninja!" Naruto shouted as he introduced himself. 'He's… loud.' Alyanna thought. Sasuke and Sakura were still quiet. But Sakura tried to speak. "Good Afternoon, Alyanna-san, my name is Haruno Sakura and I like Sasuke-kun. I'm very smart and it's nice to see you." Sakura said. 'She's not shouting anymore…' Sasuke thought. Sasuke tried to speak and introduce himself. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I want to be strong enough to kill someone." Sasuke said. 'Kill someone? But who?' Alyanna thought.

Kakashi looked at them. "Okay, finish for the meeting!" He said as he went away. Naruto left too and said goodbye to Alyanna and his other teammates. Alyanna looked at the two, thinking about their relationship. She left too and wved goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura but… "WAIT!" Sakura commanded. "What is it?" Alyanna asked.

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke kun?" She asked.

"No. I won't dare steal him from you. You two make a nice pair." Alyanna said.

"Oh." Sakura said. Sasuke blushed as Alyanna said, "You two make a nice pair."

"So, see you later!" Alyanna said, going away from them.

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the bridge. Sakura saw Sasuke staring at her. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke was as quiet as the trees. "It's nothing, Sakura. I'm just happy to see you improving your attitude. You're not annoying anymore, and you can change more for the good." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Thank you for saying that." Sakura said. _Hell yeah! Sasuke-kun's not annoyed of me!_ Inner Sakura reacted. It's already 12:30 in the afternoon. The wind is still breezy and the leaves are still dancing with the wind. Sasuke and Sakura are still looking at each other. But suddenly…

"SAKURA! Mom's calling us!" Sakura's sister, named Yuri called her. (A/N: Yuri is not the real name of Sakura's big sister) Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, smiling. "So, see you later. Your Sister is calling you." Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later too. Have anice day, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she went away and left Sasuke there, alone.

Sasuke began thinking about Sakura as he walked away from the bridge, going back home.

SASUKE POV

I always thought she, Sakura was very weak and useless in our team. Sometimes, I also think that she's annoying. But I was wrong. She still cares about me even though I'm harsh and cold-hearted. She even cut her hair for me and the others who are precious to her. A while ago, I tried to watch her training so that I would discover more about her. Then I discovered that everything I thought about her was wrong. She trained hard so that she could tell me that she's not weak. But now, I thought of her as a loving person. Suddenly, right now, I feel something that is warm in my cold, selfish heart. Why am I cold? Why am I Selfish? Why didn't I care for my teammates, especially Sakura? She's the only one I didn't help much. I helped Kakashi most of the time. I even helped Naruto in our missions. But how about Sakura? I have been nice to her in the forest of death, but after that I became harsh to her again. That feeling in my heart could be stronger than hatred, which I felt from my brother, Uchiha Itachi. So, from now on, I'll try to be nice to Sakura as I have been to Kakashi and Naruto.

As Sasuke reached his bedroom, he felt an oncoming spout of drowsiness and fell into unconsciousness just as he was thinking about the "new" Sakura.

END OF CHAPTER 2

So, is it worse or better? Tell me! I promise I'll do very well for the third chapter! I'll try to update soon and add more characters (for the requested pairings) starting chapter 3!


	3. Sasuke's Dream

**Author's Note:** Okay, I already updated chapter 3! This chapter will show more characters unlike in the first 2 chapters. This is my first Naruto fic so NO FLAMES! I'll try to update chapter 4 as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews! It will help me a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I really, really don't own Naruto or anything in the story except for the Original Characters I made here!

Story notes: (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's begin:

Deep in His Cold Heart

Chapter Three: Sasuke's dream

The sky was dark.

Stars are shining.

The moon is at its first quarter.

It was 10:00 in the evening.

At the bedroom of Uchiha Sasuke, he was speaking words as he fell asleep as if he had a dream.

Yes, it was a dream: (A/N: Below this text was Sasuke's dream.)

'Where… am I?' Sasuke thought. He had dreams about his clan but this is already different. He was at a forest full of trees and flowers. Beside her is a pink-haired genin who's really familiar to her… Haruno Sakura. He tried to talk to her. "Sakura, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked her. He noticed that Sakura is smiling. "Sasuke-kun, we're in the forest. It's just a few minutes since we started our little walk." Sakura said, looking at his dark eyes. 'A walk? I never sent her even a one-minute stroll with me alone.' Sasuke thought. Sakura looked silently and waited him to speak. "Sakura, I really wanted to send you in a walk." He replied, feeling confused about what's happening. "Thank you. I thought you hate me. I love you, Sasuke-kun" She said. Sasuke blushed. Sakura closed her eyes. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw a black coated-man who looked like Itachi, his brother who killed the whole Uchiha clan. He was laughing. "Oh, I can't believe that my foolish little brother has fallen in love with a weak lady." Itachi said. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Itachi. Sasuke got mad. "Sakura's not weak! Don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke said. Itachi was still laughing. He grabbed his new weapon, a long, powerful sword. (A/N: This is not really the weapon) He stabbed it to Sakura's back and as blood spilled, Sasuke heard someone's voice calling. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

(A/N: The text below here is already at the end of the dream.)

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up! It's 7:30 in the morning!" said A voice really familiar to Sasuke that woke him up, Sakura's voice.

Sasuke's eyes were opened already, meaning that he's awake. The first thing he saw was Sakura, the person who he dreamt about. He stood up and looked at Sakura. "What's wrong? You didn't woke up regularly at this time." Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled and went out at his bed. He went near to Sakura and started to speak. "It's nothing, really. It's just a dream about…you." He said as he looked at her green eyes, which are different from his eyes, which are dark and seeking for revenge. Sakura blushed. _Hell yeah! Sasuke-kun dreamt about me! Love rules!_

Sasuke smiled. "Sakura, what's for breakfast?" Sasuke asked her. "Sorry, I just give you an instant ramen I bought yesterday. I don't have enough money to buy ingredients for a recipe." Sakura said as she gave her his breakfast, which she cooks for him. "It's okay, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura Said happily. Sasuke ate his breakfast as Sakura watches over her. 'What is that dream all about? And I'm not in love with Sakura… maybe I am. I have been nice to her since yesterday.' He thought as he ate his breakfast. 'Maybe I need to be closer to her…'

At the other side of Konoha, at the ramen shop, there were two genins eating ramen together, Naruto and Hinata. They are talking about something. "Hinata, How is your team?" Naruto asked her. Hinata blushes. She's very shy to Naruto because she loves him. "It's… fine. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun were both on the forest again, doing the things they wanted." Hinata said. Naruto looked at Hinata carefully. She was blushing while he was looking at him. "How about you? What is the thing that you really wanted?" Naruto asked. Hinata was still blushing. "I… I…" She said shyly.

Suddenly, three genins interrupted them. "Naruto, It's rare seeing you with that girl." A black-haired boy with a high ponytail on his head said. "Oh, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji! What brings you here?" Naruto greeted the the trio. "We went here to eat!" Chouji said, eating potato chips. Ino laughed. "Chouji, you don't need to say that because it's obvious, right, Shikamaru?" Ino asked. Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah. It would suck if you'll embarrass our team, Chouji." Shikamaru said. Chouji is still eating. "I'm sorry, I'm just too hungry." Chouji said.

Hinata was interrupted.

She could have confessed her love to him when they are not there.

She's just too shy to tell him that she loved him.

But she can't blame them because she's a kind-hearted girl.

"Hinata… You can leave now, you'll just get bored with us. Let's just talk about it as soon as you want to." Naruto told her. Hinata smiled at him shyly. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, walking away and paying for the ramen she bought for Naruto and herself. She walked back to her house, where the Hyuuga clan stays. 'I couldn't confess my love. I'm just too shy.' Hinata thought.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke is already finished eating. "Sakura, thank you for the breakfast you gave me." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed. "You're welcome. Oh, look at the time! I need to leave now! I need to start my morning training!" Sakura said, waving goodbye to Sasuke. "Wait! I'll start my morning training too! Anyway, Can I train with you? If you don't care…" Sasuke asked her. Sakura was surprised.

Sasuke never trained with her last year but now, he changed.

The dream made Sasuke to do that.

It was his first dream about Sakura.

So, they went to the forest to train together.

It's really a rare event for Sakura.

From that day on, Sasuke is not anymore harsh to her.

END OF CHAPTER 3

This chapter contains a slight NaruHina. It contains more characters than the first 2 chapters. Okay, Neji's team will show up at Chapter 4. So please R&R! I'll try to update chapter 4 ASAP.


	4. I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:** Okay, Chapter 4 is here! This is my first Naruto fic so NO FLAMES! I'll try to update chapter 5 as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews! It helped me a lot.

**Disclaimer**: I really, really don't own Naruto or anything in the story except for the Original Characters I made here!

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Okay, Let's begin the 4th Chapter:

Deep in His Cold Heart

Chapter four: I'll be there for you

It was 8:30 AM at the village of Konoha. At the forest, two genins are training together. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were those genins. As they train, they are also talking to each other.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you let me train with you?" Sakura asked him as she threw her kunais and shurikens to the training doll (the one that looks like a scarecrow with targets, usually used in training).

Sasuke paused for a moment. He remembered his dream that he had last night. "I… want to be closer to you. As I have been to Kakashi and Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sakura is surprised. Sasuke wants to be closer to his teammates. "Oh, Thank you." Sakura said. _I'm flattered… Hell yeah!_

Sasuke smiled at her and continued his training. Sakura continued her training as Sasuke did.

Then there's a girl behind the trees, looking at Sasuke and Sakura. She was Alyanna, the evaluator of team 7. "Hmm.. They are training together while Naruto's with his friends. I hope nobody interrupts them." She said. Then she saw three genins that are not rookies walking nearer Sasuke and Sakura. Surprized, she slapped her forehead. "Oh no! There will be people who'll interrupt them!" Alyanna shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura heard the voice. "Is that Alyanna-san?" Sakura asked

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Alyanna sighed and showed herself to them. She sweatdropped. "Hi there, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san. I went here to have some fresh air." She said. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

Then the three genins walked nearer and nearer and Sakura recognized them. "Hi, Sakura!" One of them, a girl said. "Hey, it's you, Tenten!" Sakura said, greeting her. Her two teammates are there too, Hyugga Neji and Rock Lee. A bowl-haired boy named Lee tried to speak. "Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you two trained together!" Lee said. Neji, the most silent one in the group looked at Sasuke. 'Is he stronger than me?' He thought. Alyanna looked at them with curiosity. 'Oh, I thought those non-rookies would attack them!' She thought.

"So, how are you, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Lee looked at Tenten, blushing. "I'm fine. You know, I still like Neji! He's an incredible genius!" Tenten said. Lee sweatdropped as he heard that. Neji smiled. 'There are many people who admired me like her.' Neji said.

"So what are you trio doing here?" Sasuke asked the team. Tenten and Sakura were still having a chat. "We're here to train too!" Lee said. Neji was still quiet. 'I'll use my Byakugan to see how many birds again' He thought. (A/N: He did that in episode 98 too, when Naruto is back to Konoha again.). Lee and Neji walked away to start their training. Sakura noticed that the two were leaving. "Tenten, your teammates are leaving you." Sakura said. "Oh, we'll start our training now! See you later!" Tenten said, saying goodbye to Sakura. Alyanna left too and waved her hand goodbye to the two.

Sasuke and Sakura are left alone again. As they finish their training at the forest, they started to have a talk again.

"Sakura, that's all for the training today." Sasuke told her.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you for the time, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, walking away.

"Wait!" Sasuke commanded her.

Sakura stopped. "What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura… I just want to tell you that… If you are in trouble, tell me, okay?" Sasuke asked. "In that way, I could help you."

Sakura was really surprised. Sasuke was starting to change since he watched her train, two days ago. 'Sasuke-kun is starting to change. What is he planning to do?' She thought.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and waved his hand. "So, Goodbye, Sakura… Don't forget what I told you!" Sasuke said. "That If you're in trouble, just call me! I'll be there for you." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed and said goodbye to Sasuke too. "Okay, see you next time! I won't forget what you said!" Sakura said as he fades away to her eyesight. Then she walked back home.

Back home, Sakura saw her sister, Yuri talking over the phone again. (A/N: This is not her real name. I don't know if Sakura has a sister.)

'She's calling her friends again.' Sakura thought. "I'm back, mom!" She said as she saw her mother at the leaving room, vacuuming the place.

"Oh, Sakura, are you finished in your morning training?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, I even trained with Sasuke-kun. He told me to train with me." Sakura replied.

Sakura's mom was surprised. She noticed that Sasuke is changing his attitude nowadays. "Well, he's getting kind now. I thought he was cold-hearted and silent. I think he likes you." She said.

Sakura blushed. "Of course, not! He would never be in love with his age and status today." Sakura said.

Yuri joined in the conversation. "Sometimes, love is just not in first sight. Everyone could fall in love, even cold-hearted people like Sasuke." Yuri said. Sakura blushed. "Well, he told me that he will be there for me. I think he just want to be closer to me." Sakura said.

"Stop with that Sasuke talk now. Sakura, help me with my household chores. You too, Yuri, you're the big sister." Sakura's mom said.

"Okay." Sakura replied, getting the brooms to sweep the floor in the kitchen.

She was still thinking about what Sasuke told her,

"I will be there for you"

As Sakura did her chores, she repeated that sentence on her mind.

END OF CHAPTER 4

So, how was the fourth chapter? Please tell me if it's good or bad! I'll try to update chapter 5 soon! Just like I said, I don't know if Sakura has a big sister. I just want her to have one so that it would be fun!


	5. Sasuke Is In Love?

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is here! Okay, this story is not that long. I'll try to make for about 8 chapters for this fanfic. I know is short but I will try my best at the last Chapter! About the date, this happened a year after the Chuunin exam (I don't know what's the real date of that exam!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters. I only own the OCs here…

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's start!

Deep in His Cold Heart

Chapter five: Sasuke Is In Love?

The Sun was at the top of the sky. It was 12:00 noon at the village of Konoha, people are having their lunches.

There was a raven-haired boy walking through the village as he was going home for lunch. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He was a genin from Konoha and He was the sole survivor from the Uchiha Clan. While He was walking, He was thinking about his precious friend, Sakura. 'Why…'He thought. 'Why did I told her that…' He continued thinking. 'That… I'll be there for her.' He continues to think. 'Am I in love with Sakura? Maybe… Yes.' Sasuke thought for the last time, remembering what happened a few moments ago.

FLASHBACK (A few moments ago, previously on Chapter 4)

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and waved my hand. "So, Goodbye, Sakura… Don't forget what I told you!" He said.

"That If you're in trouble, just call me! **I'll be there for you**." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed. 'She's more beautiful than I thought. She's better nowadays.' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, see you next time! I won't forget what you said!" Sakura said as he fades away to her eyesight.

END OF FLASHBACK

While Sasuke is walking, there's a loud, blonde boy who runs near Sasuke.

It was Naruto, his teammate and friend, years ago they were rivals.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as loud as he can.

"Naruto, you moron… what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as Naruto came near him. He saw a girl peeping in the alley. It was a shy, dark girl who admired Naruto, Hyuuga hinata.

"I'm here to tell you that…"Naruto replied with a cut in his sentence. Sasuke pointed at the alley. "Naruto, do you know who's the girl peeping at you there?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto looked at the alley, Hinata hid in the alley.

"Oh, that's Hinata-chan, the girl who admired me since the academy days." Naruto replied. Then they continued their conversation.

"Like what I said a while ago, I'm here to tell you that my love with Sakura is finally over." Naruto told him.

"So, who's the person you like now? Don't tell me it's a boy." Sasuke asked.

"No, it's a girl. She was Hyuuga Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. "She even treated me in the ramen shop. I always thought she was a weirdo, but I was wrong… She was a nice girl after all."

'It was like me and Sakura. My thoughts about her years ago were wrong.' Sasuke thought.

"So, how about you, are you in LOVE with somebody?" Naruto said.

'Oh no, I can't tell him. I can't tell him that I love Sakura. It's okay. He likes Hinata now anyway.' Sasuke thought.

"Tell me!" Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't really tell. It's a huge secret, moron." Sasuke said.

"Tell me, please! I won't tell anybody!" Naruto continued pleading.

"Okay, just don't tell anybody especially Sakura and her friends or else I'll punch your face!" Sasuke said.

"So who is it? I hope is not a boy or else I'll vomit." Naruto said.

"Okay, I love…" Sasuke breathed hard. "I am in love with Sakura, I guess…" Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

Naruto laughed. "HAHAHAHA! SASUKE'S IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!" Naruto shouted, teasing Sasuke.

"Hey, I said I'll punch you if you tell anybody especially Sakura and her friends!" Sasuke said quietly. "SO DON'T SHOUT THAT LOUD!" Sasuke said in a loud voice. Sasuke looked at the surroundings. Sakura's house is not there. 'Good thing Sakura's house is not here.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto continued laughing as he goes away in that place. "SASUKE'S IN LOVE WITH SAKURA! SASUKE'S IN LOVE WITH SAKURA! SASUKE IS IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!" Naruto continued teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke is getting pissed off. "Total moron…" Sasuke whispered. Then he continued walking back to his home. 'Yes, I am in love with Sakura. Not only because of her looks but also she is a loving and a caring person. But I don't know when I'll confess her my love.' Sasuke thought. Then he saw a pink-haired girl walking near him. "Sasuke-kun." She called his name. Sasuke looked at her. It was Sakura, the person whom he loved. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke-kun, can I ask something about you?" Sakura said. "Of course, Sakura. You can ask me something." Sasuke replied.

"I want to ask you that… why are you acting so different since days ago? Why are you nice to me now? You always hate me last year." Sakura asked. Sasuke was blushing. 'I can't tell her that I love her. She could be surprised that I'm being crazy!' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, I'm just… treating you as a friend. I want to be fair to all my teammates. And lastly, it's because you are precious to me." Sasuke replied shyly. Sakura blushed. "Oh, I thought you are in love with me. But I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. _Oh, Darn it! I thought he likes me! Hell no! He's just treating me as a friend!_ Inner Sakura reacted again.

Sakura waved her hand goodbye to Sasuke. "Goodbye, Sasuke-kun. See you later! Or Tomorrow!" Sakura said. Sasuke smiled at her. "Okay, Sakura. See you later too!" Sasuke said.

Then Sasuke saw his house, which was huge but only one lives, himself. His whole clan was dead except for him and the killer, his brother Itachi. 'I was alone now here in my house. I hope Sakura didn't hear my secret that I told Naruto.' Sasuke thought and went inside his house. "Sakura loves me and I love her. Now it's not unrequited love. Why am I acting like this? Is love stronger than hatred?" Sasuke asked himself.

Then there's two guys looking at Sasuke. They were hiding at the bushes of the house and the taller one was laughing. "Why are you laughing, Orochimaru-sama?" The shorter one, a sound nin previously spied Sasuke and his teammates in the Chuunin exam named Kabuto asked him. The taller one was Orochimaru, a sannin who killed the third hokage a year ago, who's also his sensei but his hands were sealed by the third hokage. He wants to have Sasuke's body to rule Konoha so he puts a curse behind his neck to kill him first. He stopped laughing. "So, my handsome cursed victim is in love. I never thought he would fall in love with a bobblehead freak like Haruno Sakura." Orochimaru said. Kabuto was now the one who's laughing. "I have a plan, Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"I planned to kidnap Sakura and have her killed in front of Sasuke. That would make him distracted and fight me!" Orochimaru said. "But please help me, my arms doesn't work any more." Orochimaru continued. "Okay, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"We'll do that tomorrow, at sunset!" Orochimaru said, laughing again. Kabuto just smiled silently.

END OF CHAPTER 5

So, how was it? The next chapter will continue the last paragraph. Will Kabuto and Orochimaru succeed? Or will Sasuke be able to save Sakura? Read Chapter 6 to find out. Please R&R!


	6. Orochimaru's Plan

**Author's Note:** Okay, I udated Chapter 6 already. Thank you for everyone who reviewed this fic. It helped me a lot. I'll try to complete this fic as soon as possible. I don't know if this chapter is a bit violent. But most of the chapters here are not violent. Don't try this at home especially if you're younger than 13.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or manga Naruto! I even don't own its contents! I only own the OCs I made here…

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's start!

Deep In His Cold Heart

Chapter six: Orochimaru's Plan

It was a new day at the village of Konoha. As usual, people are active once again. It was 8:00 in the morning. Sakura was finish in her morning training already. Sasuke was finished, too. They trained together again. At that time they were sitting together at a bench.

Two men are peeping at the two behind the trees. "Those two are sitting like love birds there. So, Orochimaru-sama… what would we do now?" One of the men, the white-haired man named Yakushi Kabuto whispered. "Mwahahaha! Later sunset, distract Sakura by making her sleep. Then get her body and let's go to Sasuke-kun's house." Another one, the long-haired snake-like man named Orochimaru said. "Okay, I understand. Anyway, what would we do at Sasuke-kun's house?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru laughed and slurped his tongue. "You torture Sakura in front of Sasuke-kun and make Sasuke-kun angry for her! Then I'll ask him to fight us. If he won, he'll get his dear Sakura back. If not, I will get inside his body and rule Konoha! MWAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru said. "Okay, I understand now." Kabuto said and the two evil men went away from the forest.

Sasuke and Sakura were talking to each other again. The trees were swaying and leaves are falling from the trees.

"Sasuke-kun, we're getting closer nowadays." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled and hid his face to Sakura, which is blushing.

"Yes we are, Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled back at him. Then the two became quiet for some minute. Then Sasuke tried to ask Sakura something.

"Sakura, is love stronger than hatred?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at his dark, sad eyes. "Yes, Love is stronger than Hatred. Why are you asking, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied.

"I just want to ask. But why is Love stronger than Hatred?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Love is stronger because it is shared with anyone. It's even a strong feeling of affection for someone and it's a source of peace. But Hatred is a bad feeling for anyone and it's the cause of chaos. If there's no love, there's no peace. Hatred can be perished with Love." Sakura replied.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I love you not only because of your looks and skills. It's because of who you are." Sakura confessed her feelings. "How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blushed. 'She really loves me back. I can't tell her that I love her. I'm not ready yet.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's heart is beating fast as if he was very nervous.

'I never seen Sasuke this nervous.' Sakura thought. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I… can't express my love yet! I'm a person who's not ready for love yet!" Sasuke said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you anything about love." Sakura said. _Hell no! Sasuke-kun thinks love sucks! But Love rules! MWAHAHAHA! HELL YEAH!_

"No, Sakura. It doesn't mean I hate you… I admired you as a friend." Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, blushing. _Yay__! Sasuke-kun admires me as a friend! Friendship can be love, anyway! HELL YEAH!_

The two said goodbye to each other and went back to their houses.

It was already sunset at Konoha. Orochimaru and Kabuto finally started their plan. Kabuto entered Sakura's room. "Oh, it's you, Kabuto-san!" Sakura said. Kabuto was silent, making an illusionary technique that will make anyone asleep. Sakura can't dispel, she's distracted with her happiness. Kabuto made Sakura fall asleep. "So, Orochimaru-sama… I kidnapped Sakura already." Kabuto said, holding Sakura's sleeping body. Orochimaru laughed. "Let's head to Sasuke-kun's house!" Orochimaru said. Kabuto smiled. "Our plan is working, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. The two evil guys transferred to Sasuke's house.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke was finished eating his dinner. He heard a loud noise from outside. "Huh? Who's that?" Sasuke asked himself and opened the door to go outside. Then he saw two men he saw last year, in the chuunin exam. They were with an innocent girl whom he fall in love with, Haruno Sakura. Sakura was tied up with a rope. Sasuke saw Kabuto, who helped them in the exam last year. "Kabuto! What are you doing to Sakura with that evil man who put the curse to me!" Sasuke asked loudly, feeling disappointed and shocked. Kabuto smiled and brought out his kunai, starting torturing Sakura. "We're here to tell you something." Kabuto said. Sakura opened her eyes. "Where… am I?" She whispered. She saw kabuto torturing her. "AAHHH!" She started screaming. Orochimaru laughed. "It's me again, Sasuke-kun. I'm Orochimaru, the one who put you the curse seal." Orochimaru said.

"It's you again. But… why is Kabuto doing this?" Sasuke said. Kabuto smiled and pointed at his head protector. "As you can see, I'm Orochimaru-sama's subordinate. I'm a spy from the sound that's assigned to spy your team, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said, still torturing Sakura. Sakura is still screaming of pain. Her blood was scattered. Sasuke looked at Sakura sadly. 'I never saw her badly hurt. Naruto isn't here to save her, so I should be the one who'll save her!' Sasuke thought. "The curse will let me invade and use your body to rule Konoha! If you want to save your dear Sakura, you need to fight us. If you won, you will get your sweetheart back. But if we won, I will invade and use your body and rule Konoha forever!" Orochimaru told Sasuke. Sasuke got a bit irritated.

"You don't need to fight me!" Sasuke said, performing a common technique. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He said. The clones appeared and some attacked Orochimaru and some let Kabuto stop torturing Sakura. The real Sasuke unties Sakura and carried her tortured body to save her. He ran as fast as he can to escape Orochimaru and Kabuto. "We're safe now, Sakura." He told her as Sakura became unconscious. 'I should send her to the hospital immediately. She's badly hurt.' Sasuke thought.

Back to Kabuto and Orochimaru, the clones exploded already. Orochimaru got mad. "Darn it! Sasuke-kun escaped us!" Orochimaru said. "Let's go back now, you're too tired, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "Okay, Kabuto. Let's just fight Sasuke for another time. He's just too clever…"Orochimaru said. The evil duo left Sasuke's house and went back to Orochimaru's lair at the sound village.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke saw the hospital already. 'We're here now, near the hospital. I need to Save her for now because I love her deep in my cold heart.' Sasuke thought.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Oh, this chapter is so long! Sorry for making this a long chapter! I know this chapter is violent, but I'll do my best to the last two chapters! At Chapter 7, Sakura's already safe in the hospital and Sasuke is the one who's watching over her . More visitors are coming! Requested pairings are granted here!

I'll try to update ASAP!


	7. Worry And Sadness

**Author's Note:** Yay! I already updated Chapter 7. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I finally decided to make 10 Chapters for this fic. You can see at this story that Sasuke is a bit OOC . But I like it than being a dark guy who is harsh to Sakura TT! Sorry for making this fic childish. I just need more improvement (. So, enjoy the fanfic and have a nice day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its contents. I'm just a member from who makes fanfics related to something! I only own the OCs I made here…

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's start!

Deep In His Cold Heart

Chapter seven: Worry And Sadness

It was dark at the village of Konoha. At the village's streets and roads, there's a house which was lived by only one person, the survivor of the Uchiha clan named Sasuke. Outside Sasuke's house, Orochimaru and Kabuto were surprised that their plan failed. Sasuke escaped them, by making bushins to distract the two and by saving Sakura, who was badly tortured by Kabuto.

"Oh my venoms! Sasuke escaped us and saved his sweetheart!" Orochimaru said with anger. Kabuto frowned. "I hope he wont avenge Sakura. He'll be able to kill us." Kabuto said. After a few seconds of silence, they left the territory and went back to the sound village.

At another side of the village, at the Konoha Hospital, Sasuke was able to sent Sakura there. He called the doctor to look at Sakura if she's alright. "Sasuke, you need to wait here for a while. We'll bandage her wounds and transfer her to the bed." The doctor said. Sasuke looked sadly at Sakura, worried. "Alright, sir." Sasuke said in a quiet voice. Sasuke waited outside as the nurses treated some of her wounds and bandaged the deeper wounds. The doctor checked if she's alright. Sasuke sat on the waiting room. He became more worried about her than last year. 'Why did this happen to her? Why are they doing this to me?' Sasuke thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor came out with the nurses. Sasuke stood up.

"Is Sakura going to be alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. You can watch over her now, but she's still unconscious." The Doctor said.

"Okay." Sasuke replied.

The medical team left and Sasuke was left alone again. He entered the room and sat near Sakura's bed. He looked at her carefully, with a worried face. "

Sakura, please… don't die." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke moved the chair nearer to the bed. He remembered when Sakura watched over his unconscious body, a year ago after Itachi tortured him with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He smiled as he remembered that event. 'Now I'm the one who's watching over her unconscious self.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke paused for a while and thought about what happened a few hours ago.

'So Kabuto's the subordinate of Orochimaru. Will I avenge Sakura by killing them?' Sasuke thought. 'I hid my feelings in that time. I'm really angry at those two! But I can't be too violent in that time. Kabuto could even kill Sakura.'

While Sasuke was thinking about Kabuto and Orochimaru, Sakura finally regained her consciousness. Her eyes were finally opening, she saw Sasuke watching over her.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here? Where am I?" She spoke.

Sasuke grew surprised. Sakura is finally conscious. "You're safe now. We're now in the hospital. Your wounds were treated already. I thought you're going to be unconscious for a long time so I became worried about you." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him. His really smiling at her this time, but last year, he's just smirking. 'He's really changing… Is he in love?' Sakura thought. She noticed the place and the bandages to her wounds, which are done by Kabuto hours ago.

"So, are you alright now?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm… fine now. But I need more rest. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine." Sakura said.

"Okay, I know that I'm acting really strange today. I just don't want to see you hurt because… you're really important to me." Sasuke said.

Sakura cheered up a bit. She knew he would intend to kill Kabuto and Orochimaru so that he'll avenge her.

"Sasuke-kun, Don't… avenge me. Don't kill Kabuto and Orochimaru for avenging me. You could be killed. I don't want to see you suffer too!" Sakura said.

Sasuke grew surprised. She really knew a lot about him. She knew that he was too vengeful and cold sometimes.

"But… they did something bad to you and me!" Sasuke tried to refuse.

"Sasuke-kun, revenge is also a bad thing. Why are you so angry to them for my sake?" Sakura told him.

Sasuke looked at her sadly. She really doesn't want to see him die in front of her eyes.

"Okay, I won't avenge you… I just want to be stronger." Sasuke said.

"You are already strong. That's why I loved you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke saw some tears flowing from Sakura's green eyes.

"Sakura, don't cry. I'm sorry for being too cold." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a light embrace.

"I'm not crying because of sadness. I'm crying because of joy. You are already caring too me. You're not anymore cold-hearted. I think it's because of a strong feeling of love." Sakura said.

Sasuke was really surprised that he changed for the good. He was so cold and harsh last year, but now… he really changed.

"So, tell me… Are you in love, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she held Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke grew silent. He's not sure to tell her the truth, but he really needs to.

Will Sasuke confess his feelings to Sakura? How will Sakura feel?

END OF CHAPTER 7

So, how was it? I'm sorry that I'm not giving some details and I made this chapter too short. I'll try to improve in the next chapters. Just tell me if I improved even a bit. Okay, about Chapter 2… Sasuke slept at his bed, not in the doorstep. That's too funny!

At the next chapter, you'll know what will Sasuke do: Confess his feelings? Or hide his feelings again?


	8. Sasuke's Confession

**Author's Note:** I updated Chapter 8 already! So, this story will finish soon and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters even this chapter. At this chapter, Sasuke will finally confess his feelings to Sakura. But how will she feel? Find out at this chapter! And lastly, this chapter is Sasuke's POV… (My first time in making POVs is on this fanfic so I'm not really a perfect author. Well, nobody is perfect.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its contents. I'm just a member from who makes fanfics related to something! I only own the OCs I made here…

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's start this chapter!

Deep In His Cold Heart

Chapter eight: Sasuke's Confession

SASUKE POV

It was already midnight.

I was in the hospital for someone precious to me, Sakura.

Hours ago, two men went on my house's entrance. They were Kabuto, a spy from the sound who spied at our team and Orochimaru, who gave me this cursed seal on the back. Kabuto tortures Sakura while Orochimaru explains what they are doing. I became confused with Kabuto because he helped us in the chuunin exam. But he said the truth that he's really a spy. Kabuto is still torturing Sakura, who is really precious to me. Orochimaru told me to fight him. He said that if I won, I would be able to get Sakura back and if I lost, he would be able to get inside my body and rule our village, Konoha. I got angry and I really wanted to fight them, even Kabuto because of what he done. But I just thought to escape from them. Sakura has a low stamina that she could be killed when Kabuto tortures her more. I sent Sakura to the hospital, and here we are, in a hospital room, having a conversation.

I really want to avenge her, but she told me that it's bad for me and Sakura. She don't want me to suffer. She loves me and I love her, without confessing her that. As we continued our conversation, she finally asked her last, difficult question to be answered by me…

"So, tell me… Are you in love, Sasuke-kun?" She asked me.

I looked at her face carefully. She looks very eager to know my answer, but I don't know if I could confess her my feelings now so I just remained soundless. But Sakura really wanted to know.

"Oh, please tell me, Sasuke-kun! Even though you love someone else, I would still be happy to know…" Sakura told me.

She really wants me to confess my feelings. She loves me back, anyway. I could tell her now so that she would understand me more.

'Okay, I'll tell her.' I thought, breathing hard because of nervousness.

I started to answer her question. I looked at her again carefully.

"Okay, I'll tell you the answer…" I said.

She looked more eager than a while ago.

"So what's the answer?" Sakura asked.

I breathed hard again and looked at her face, while my face is turning red.

"Sakura, to tell you the truth, I'm in love. Deep in me cold heart, I love someone very dear to me, you. I love you, Sakura as you loved me back." I told her shyly, but honestly.

Sakura blushed as I told her my answer. Her face is filled with happiness. I really confessed her my feelings.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I really love you too!" She said.

Finally, we ended our conversation and the nurse came in the room.

She looked at Sakura carefully, seeing that she's fine already.

"Sasuke-kun, your friend seemed fine now. She could go back home already." The nurse told me.

Sakura smiled and went out from the bed. Her body was still full of bandages that she can't move very well.

"Oh, She can't walk very well, so you need to carry her again, Sasuke-kun." The nurse said.

I blushed and looked at Sakura. I carried her body again as I did when I sent her in this hospital. But now, I'm sending her back home.

Outside the hospital, when I was carrying Sakura back home, Sakura started to speak again.

"Sasuke-kun, are you really telling the truth that you love me?" Sakura asked me.

I smiled at her and replied, "Of course, I'm telling the truth. I won't lie to someone precious in my heart."

"Oh, thank you very much. You're really changing for the good." She said.

We walked through Konoha at midnight and finally, Sakura saw her house.

"Sasuke-kun, there's my house." She pointed me her simple, small house.

I walked near her house's door and knocked it. KNOCK! KNOCK!

We waited for someone to open it.

Inside the house we heard a very well-known voice to Sakura. "I'm coming, wait a minute!" It said.

Sakura smiled. "It's Yuri, my big sister!" Sakura said happily.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was Sakura's older sister, Haruno Yuri. She was surprised to see us in midnight.

"Oh, Sasuke and Sakura, what are you doing at this time? Mom and I were both worried." Yuri said.

"Sakura was tortured by someone and I sent her to the hospital to treat her wounds. It's a long story." I said, entering the house with Sakura who was on my hands.

"Yuri, Im fine now. I can't walk well, anyway so Sasuke-kun carried me and sent me here, back home." Sakura told her sister.

Yuri looked worried. "Okay, Sasuke put down Sakura to her bed. Her bedroom's there…" She pointed at a simple door.

I walked near that door and opened it. I saw Sakura's room, it's not messy. It's very neat and tidy. I lay her down to her bed and let her rest herself in the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, goodbye. See you later." Sakura whispered to me.

As I left the room, I whispered to her, "Goodbye, Sakura. Rest well and I hope you'll get well soon. Always remember that I love you."

I closed her room's door and as I left Sakura's house, her sister thanked me.

"Sasuke, you're a nice guy. Thanks for saving my sister, Sakura." She said.

'Sakura almost had everything; she had her family, friends and even me. But I just have her and the other things I have. My whole clan was dead.' I thought while I was walking back home.

I walked back home, I walked straight to my bedroom and fell asleep right on my bed.

END OF POV AND CHAPTER 8

Hehe… It's my first time to write a POV in a fanfic! I really like Sasuke POV fanfics especially when he's thinking about Sakura

So, how was it? Tell me if it's good or bad! Please R&R! I'll try to improve the last 2 chapters and I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!


	9. Alyanna's Departure! Sasuke and Sakura's...

**Author's Note:** Hi, it's me again! I finally updated the 9th chapter of this fanfic. Well, this story is going to finish soon. Only one chapter to go! Thank you for the reviewers very much! This chapter shows us what happened to the other characters, even my OC who's a minor character, Alyanna (I used my name 'cause I can't think of any name!). Enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its contents. I'm just a member from who makes fanfics related to something! I only own the OCs I made here…

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's start the ninth chapter!

Deep In His Cold Heart

Chapter Nine: Alyanna's Departure! Sasuke and Sakura's little walk

Days and days have passed since Sasuke confessed his love to Sakura. Those days were really different for the two who confessed their feelings to each other. At the other side of Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura are walking together with holding hands. They are walking through the village to have a "little" stroll. While they were walking, silence was within them. Neither of them is talking, but they are just looking at the surroundings.

The place is very peaceful and quiet, because it's just 7:00 in the morning. But suddenly, the "couple" heard a familiar shouting voice at the ramen shop.

"MMMM! THIS IS DELICIOUS!" It shouted.

Sasuke sighed. "It's Naruto again. That moron is eating ramen as usual."

Sakura laughed. "Let's talk to him even for a while. We didn't talk and see him for weeks, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked. He and Sakura went in the ramen shop. They saw three people sitting and eating ramen. It were Kakashi, Naruto and the team evaluator, Alyanna who's going to leave tomorrow.

"YUM! YUM! PORK RAMEN IS THE BEST!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Idiot…" Both of them said.

Kakashi was the only one that wasn't eating ramen at the shop. He faced himself at the two and greeted them with a hidden smile behind his mask. "Hi, Sasuke and Sakura. We haven't seen you for a while. Where were you two, dating?"

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed. Their hands were not holding each other anymore.

"We're just… uh… looking for you three! Kakashi-sensei, what are you three doing here with Alyanna-san?" Sakura said with a fake smile.

Kakashi laughed quietly. "Ha, ha! Don't you remember it's Alyanna's 30th day with us. She'll be leaving tomorrow, so we treated her in the ramen shop."

Naruto was still eating his ramen, which was already his 5th bowl. "Yum! Yum!"

Alyanna was done eating her ramen. "Mmm… the ramen tastes good here!" She said, grabbing a colorful notebook from her purple bag. "Hey, I'm finished evaluating your team!" Alyanna cheered.

Naruto stopped eating. "So, what's my grade, 100! Tell us, please!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

Alyanna laughed. "Hey, pipe down, will you? I'll tell each of your grades. Don't tell me that I grade too high, okay?" She told them.

Naruto excitedly smiled. Sasuke and Sakura sat in each chairs. Kakashi was silent.

"Okay, Your sensei, Hatake Kakashi scored 90. He's a very good sensei, but a little late in meetings." Alyanna said.

Kakashi sweatdropped and the trio laughed, even Sasuke.

"The loudest here, Uzumaki Naruto scored 89. He's hardworking and enegetic but noisy." Alyanna said.

Naruto sighed. "Aww… I SHOULD BE 99! I'M THE GREATEST HERE!" Naruto complained.

"Be quiet, total moron." Sasuke said. Sakura laughed again.

"Uchiha Sasuke scored 89. He's good and behaves well, but sometimes, he prefers to be alone. But now, he's getting along well with his teammates, especially Sakura." Alyanna said, laughing.

Sasuke hid his blushing face to Sakura. Sakura blushed as well. Kakashi silently laughed, but Naruto laughed loudly.

"Haruno Sakura scored 85. She's not that good at fighting, but she has care for others especially Sasuke." Alyanna said.

Kakashi smiled at the trio and Naruto smiled, with his teeth showing.

Sakura sighed. "I knew it. I'm the lowest here."

Sasuke smiled and whispered to her, "Don't worry, that's still a high score and it doesn't mean that you're the weakest, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes showing happiness. 'His eyes are not seeking power anymore.' Sakura thought.

Naruto laughed. "So Sasuke is really in love with Sakura! He even calmed her down!"

Kakashi grew curious. "So, where did you two go, Sasuke and Sakura?"

Sasuke blushes showing that he's too shy to respond.

"It's a long story. Sasuke and I confessed our feelings to each other." Sakura replied shyly.

"Oh… you're having a good time together." Kakashi said, grabbing a book from his pocket entitled, Come Come Paradise.

Naruto laughed loudly. "SASUKE'S IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!" He teased again.

Sasuke got annoyed. "Naruto's in love with Hinata!" he said with anger.

"Hey! I also confessed my feelings to her and vise versa!" Naruto said.

Alyanna laughed. "Well, the overall score of the team is 89." She said.

"Wow, that's a high score!" Kakashi said, reading his favorite book again.

"Yep! I'm just too kind and generous. I want to make anyone happy!" Alyanna said.

Naruto stood up and cheered with joy. "So, Let's celebrate!"

Kakashi sighed. "We're done already with the ramen!"

Then two genins entered the ramen shop. "Hi, Sasuke-kun! Hi, forehead girl!" One of them, a blonde girl said.

The other one with black hair and a high ponytail on his head scratched his back. "Ino, I thought you like me already and I like you back. You're still with that Uchiha boy! How troublesome…" He told the girl.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Shut up, you Ino-pig!" He said with annoyance, shouting like Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be too harsh to her! She's one of my friends now but she still call me 'forehead-girl'!" Sakura said, calming the angry Sasuke down.

"Yeah, I'm just greeting you and your team!" Ino said with her hands holding to the boy she was with.

Naruto looked at them. He knows the boy Ino is with! "Oh, it's you, Shikamaru! What are you doing here with Ino?" Naruto asked him.

Shikamaru blushed a little. "Well, I like her and She likes me back. So… we're here because I want to treat her!" He said looking at Ino's smiling face.

Naruto smiled with his teeth showing again. 'Sasuke's in love with Sakura, while Shikamaru's in love with Ino and I'm in love with Hinata-chan so… love's in the air!' He thought.

Ino looked at Sasuke's right hand, which is holding Sakura's left hand. "Oh, So Sasuke-kun… Why are you holding Ms. Forehead's hand?" She asked.

"It's because… I love her. So, don't bother me or Sakura, Ino-pig!" Sasuke replied with his usual, angry face.

Ino was surprised. Her former crush, Sasuke-kun is in love with her former rival, Sakura. "Oh, anyway I like Shikamaru-kun already. You're too close with Sakura." She said.

Shikamaru and Ino sat in each chair.

"Two pork ramen bowls, please. One for me and this beautiful girl beside me" Shikamaru said.

Ino blushed happily when Shikamaru said that.

Kakashi was finished reading a chapter of "Come, Come Paradise". He hid it again inside his pocket. "So, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Alyanna… Can we leave already?" He asked them.

"Okay, let's go, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied. The other three just nodded.

The team left the ramen shop. But Naruto said goodbye to Shikamaru, one of his friends. "See you tomorrow, Shikamaru and his 'girlfriend' Ino!" He said, waving his hand.

Shikamaru and Ino ate their ramen, while the team went back to their houses. Sasuke wants to walk Sakura home so he tried to ask her.

"Sakura, can I walk you home?" Sasuke said with a rare, attractive smile.

Sakura blushed. "Of course, I would be happy if you would!" Sakura replied

The two walked together to Sakura's house, while the other three went back to their houses alone.

The next day, Alyanna packed her things and said goodbye to team 7. "Bye, Team 7… I would miss you all!" She said, waving her hand as she left Konoha, going back to the real world. (A/N: Our world, that OC is actually me!).

"Bye, Alyanna-san!" Naruto said. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura waved their hand goodbye to their evaluator. 'The team's scores are already at the Hokage's office. My mission is finally over. I hope they would all be stronger soon.' Alyanna thought. When she was away already, the team started their morning training.

END OF CHAPTER 9

So, how was it, tell me! One chapter to go! I'll try to update the last chapter as soon as possible.

Please R&R!


	10. The Date

**Author's Note:** Hi, it's me again! It's time to show you the last chapter of this story! I'm sorry to keep you waiting because I'm really busy nowadays. Thank you for all the reviewers! I never had a fanfic with more than 10 reviews except this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its contents. I'm just a member from who makes fanfics related to something! I only own the OCs I made here…

**Story notes:** (Optional for non-beginners)

OC: Original character

POV: Point Of View

"blah"-dialogue

'blah' –thoughts

_blah_ –Inner Sakura's dialogue

Let's start the last chapter!

Deep In His Cold Heart

Chapter Ten: The Date

It was another beautiful and silent afternoon. Hours after Alyanna left Konoha, Naruto ate Ramen again for his afternoon snack. Kakashi continues to read his favorite book "Come, Come Paradise". Sakura went back to her house, thinking about Sasuke as usual. And Sasuke followed Sakura going to her house. He wants to ask her something. Something Sakura really wanted since they became genins. But Sakura doesn't notice that Sasuke is following her.

'I think Sakura doesn't notice me. I should make her notice.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked nearer to her and touched her right shoulder. "Sakura," He mentioned her name.

Sakura grew surprised. She felt something warm touching one of her shoulders. She heard the voice who called her name. She faced her back and saw a very familiar face behind her. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked as she recognized the smiling raven-haired boy.

Sasuke walked nearer to her and held her hand. "I'm here to ask you something." Sasuke replied.

The two stopped walking and faced each other.

"What… do you want to ask me about?" Sakura asked him again.

Sasuke blushed and went nearer to her. "Can we… have a date tomorrow?" Sasuke asked shyly.

Sakura blushed too because of shyness. "Okay, I would be happy if we would!" Sakura replied.

Sasuke smiled to her. "Our date will be in the forest tomorrow at 5:00 in the afternoon. Is that okay to you?" Sasuke told her.

Sakura nodded with her smiling, happy face. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. That would be fine to me."

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face. "Okay, I'll wait for you tomorrow afternoon at the forest." He waved goodbye to Sakura and vanished to Sakura's sight.

'What is Sasuke-kun up too? He confessed his feelings already.' Sakura thought, walking back to her house.

Sasuke walked back to his house like Sakura did. He remembered his dream he had a month ago. They were in the forest, but Itachi suddenly killed his dear Sakura. 'I'll try to make her happy. Before that dream came true.' Sasuke thought. 'I hope that dream won't come true. I don't want to lose anyone I love again. I already lose my family and I don't want to lose Sakura!' He continued having thoughts about his "girlfriend" Sakura as he was walking back to his home.

It was another new day at the village of Konoha. The clock strikes eight-thirty in the morning. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are done training already. Now, they are free to do anything they want. Naruto was eating his breakfast as usual, at the ramen shop. Sasuke and Sakura are walking together again like in the days after Sasuke's confession. They were talking about the date later afternoon.

"Sakura, in our date later, I have a surprise to you." Sasuke said, starting their talk in their walk.

Sakura smiled at him. "Okay, I just hope that surprise will make me happy."

Sasuke smiled back at her, "It will make you really happy."

Sakura wanted to ask him a question. "Sasuke-kun, why do you want to date with me? You already confessed your true feelings that you love me back."

"There are three reasons. First, it's because I love you and the other reasons… you'll find out at the date." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled again. "Oh… I wonder what those reasons are." She whispered.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice again.

"SAKURA! Help me cook lunch for our family!" It was Sakura's mom, calling her again.

Sakura sighed. "My mom's calling me, Sasuke-kun. I'll just see you later!" She said, waving her hand goodbye to Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll see you at the forest later five-o-clock in the afternoon!" Sasuke said, waving his hand back to her.

Sakura vanished to Sasuke's eyes, as Sakura went back to her house.

Sasuke went back to his house as Sakura did and waited for 5:00 PM.

It was already four-thirty in the afternoon at Konoha. Sakura looked at her clock to watch the time, 4:30 pm. She was already ready for her date with her "boyfriend" Sasuke. She was wearing her usual red dress, but she's finished taking a shower.

Sasuke was already in the forest, also wearing his usual clothes. He's ready to meet Sakura, since he's there since 4:00. He was holding a bouquet of flowers for Sakura. 'I hope she comes here on time. She'll come. She loves me as I love her back.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura walked down the stairs and asked permission to her mother. "Can I go out for a while? Sasuke-kun will walk me home."

"Okay, you can go out, but make sure to be back before 7:00 PM. You'll miss dinner." Her mom replied, slicing the ingredients for dinner.

"Okay, see you later, mom!" Sakura nodded and left the house.

Sakura walked outside, going to the forest.

It was already 4:55 PM. The sky is colored orange with a mix of pink, purple and other colors, showing that sunset is nearby. Sakura was walking nearer and nearer the forest.

Sasuke saw her from a distance and smiled. "So Sakura was already nearby… I just hope she'll be happy of what would I give her." He looked at the small box from his pocket. His face turned light red.

Sakura entered the forest already. She saw Sasuke from a distance.

"Is that Sasuke-kun?" She asked herself and walked nearer to him.

Sasuke smiled. "Sakura is not late. I see her nearby." He said to himself.

The two walked nearer to each other. "Sakura…" Sasuke called her name. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called his name. They already met each other in the exact time and place, 5:00 PM at the forest.

"You're just in time!" Sasuke said happily.

Sakura smiled and her face turned red. "Of Course… I want to be on time! You really waited for me!"

Sasuke gave her a bouquet of flowers, which he was holding a few minutes ago. "This is for you, Sakura."

Sakura was surprised. She really want him to do that last year and he did it NOW! Sakura smelled it. It has a very good aroma. "Oh, Sasuke-kun… you're so sweet! Thank you!" Sakura said with happiness, giving Sasuke an embrace of gratefulness.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Sakura back. "Okay, I'll tell you the second reason why I asked you for a date."

Sakura just smiled and showed him eagerness to know.

"It's because I want to give you some things. This is not really a date, but I just want us to be together alone in one place." Sasuke said.

The two stopped their embrace. "So, what are those things?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gave her a very small box. "Open it." Sasuke told her.

Sakura opened a box and she saw a very beautiful necklace with her birthstone, Aquamarine on it. (A/N: Sakura was born in March) "WOW! This is so beautiful! It even had my birthstone on it!" Sakura said with joy.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's smiling, happy face. 'I'm really glad that she's happy of what I gave her.' Sasuke thought.

Sakura cried of happiness. "How about the third reason, what is it?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Sasuke looked at her face. "The last reason is that… I want to show you how I love you." Sasuke tilted Sakura's head nearer to his and gave her a kiss. Sakura kissed him back. The two really loved each other.

A few minutes later, Sasuke finally ended his very short "date" with Sakura. It's already 6:00 PM.

"Sakura, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, I'm very happy! Thank you so much!"

The two walked back Sakura's house together, holding hands, showing love which changed Sasuke's life and attitude. It also changed Sakura's attitude. Love is a strong feeling for something or someone (It's even stronger than hatred!).

END OF CHAPTER 10 AND STORY!

So, how was the story? Tell me if I need to write a sequel or not! I hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make better Sasusaku fanfics soon! See ya next time, bye! ;)


End file.
